Matsudaira Katakuriko
|colorscheme= ShinsengumiColors |image= Present= |-|2 Years Later= |jname= 松平 片栗虎 |rname= Matsudaira Katakuriko |ename= Katakuriko Matsudaira |status= Alive |epithet= God of Destruction |episode= Episode 28 |birthday= 4 Sep/Virgo |affiliation= Shinsengumi |height= 168 cm (5' 6") |weight= 64 kg (141 lb) |hair= Grayish |race= Human |gender= Male |occupation =Police Superintendent |jva= Wakamoto Norio |eva= Kyle C. Jones (movie) }} | divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Matsudaira Katakuriko (松平 片栗虎) is the director of the police department and he is also in charge of the Shinsengumi and the immediate superior of Commander Kondo Isao. Background He explained to Kondo Isao that he met his wife through arrange marriage meeting and he was nervous at the time when he found out she is more beautiful in person than the photo. Matsudaira Katakuriko later married his wife and had a daughter. Matsudaira Katakuriko said he was the one that recruited Kondo Isao group from the side of the road many years ago. Appearance Matsudaira is a old man with grayish hair,most of the time he is seen wearing sun glasses, he has a white scarfoal arround his neck which then his tuckedinside the sligly modified shinsengumi outfit that he wears and a red scarf. Personality He earned the nickname of "God of Destruction", since his methods of solving problems is to blow everything up using bazooka, tanks among other things. However, he also demonstrates sharp observational skills and can see through Katsura's disguise as his maid. He is extremely paranoid, wanting to kill Kuriko's boyfriend and anyone he disapproves of interacting with her. He also fears anyone wearing sunglasses, believing them to be assassins, despite wearing them himself. His catchphrase is, "A man only needs to remember number 1 to live.", and as such, he will tell a group of people that he will give them the count of 3 to do something, only to start firing on them when he gets to 1, prompting the targeted people to ask, "What about 2 and 3?", to which he will reply with the catchphrase. He is a womaniser and often visits cabarets to the extent his subordinates sometimes express disapproval. He sometimes brings Shige Shige along and even calls Ane, his favourite hostess, while sneaking up on terrorists. Despite his sleazier attitudes he can express genuine concern for his daughter and Shige Shige whom he affectionately calls Sho-chan. He can be quite indulgent of Kuriko and lets her have her way in the household. When she shouts at the maid for washing her undergarments with his, he responds by passively cleaning his own even after the maid tells him he does not have to. Strength & Abilities He has extremely violent tendencies, often seem wielding a pistol, or occasionally heavier weapons. Relationship Family *'Matsudaira Kuriko': He is overly protective of his daughter, enlisting Shinsengumi's top officers (Kondo, Hijikata, and Sougo) to carry out a hit against his daughter's boyfriend in Episode 35, whom he strongly disapproved of. Friends & Allies *'Tokugawa Shige Shige': He frequently accompanies the Shogun. He tends to bring him to all sorts of seedy places, under the pretext of being a 'father-figure' to the young Shogun. *'Kondo Isao': Matsudaira mentioned that Kondo is one of the top 5 people in his life. He often arranges weddings for Isao. Love Interest *'Ane': Matsudaira favourite hostess, Ane has blackmailed Matsudaira spending more money or she'd tell his wife. Story He was first introduced when he dragged Kondo Isao to be judged by the Tendoshu when the Shinsengumi without Kondo knowledge attacked the Rengokukan. In the end, Tendoushu gave a last warning to Kondo and Matsudaira. Kondo apologises to Matsudaira, saying he's sorry for causing trouble and next time they wouldn't be caught. In his second appearance, he was accused of sexual harassment towards Eromes and was arrested by police. But it turned out it was a scheme to steal his wallet, Matsudaira was drinking alone until Eromes accompanied him and listened his problems about his daughter. Eromes took Matsudaira to the train until she framed him as a molester. Matsudaira later enlisted Kondo, Hijtaka and Sougo to help him out against his daughter's boyfriend Shichibei. Matsudaira wanted him dead but Hijitaka said it's better to just sabotage their relationship. After constant disrupting, Kuriko has fallen in love even more. Matsudaira decided to stick with his first plan until Hijtaka as Mayora 13 saves the day. However to everybody surprise, Kuriko has fallen in love with Toushiro. Umibozu Arc When an Alien attacked the Terminal, Matsudaira said that it's for the greater good to destroy the whole terminal even when there are people still alive. Matsudaira wanted to destroy everything even when Prince Hata was on board, he didn't care about intergalatic politics but only interested in hurrying back to Kuriko's party. When Otae and Ane fight for number 1 hostess, Ane called Matsudaira over until his wallet was empty. Ane blackmailed Matsudaira spending more money or she'd tell his wife. Gintoki, Hasegawa, Kondo and Matsudaira all ended up broke only wearing their boxers. Matsudaira would order the Shinsengumi to help search the Shogun pet golden beetle Rurimaru but Gintoki accidently stepped on it. Ryugujo Arc Matsudaira was in the Ryugu Palace, having fun with women and drinking Don Perigon. They called him from Edo and reported that everyone turned into elderly chumps and he didn’t believe it. Yorozuya Barbers Arc In Episode 151, Matsudaira and the Shogun went to the barber shop, where he just leaves Shogun all alone while he goes to a cabaret club. In Episode 217, the Shogun insisted swimming in the public swimming pool, and Matsudaira Katakuriko threatened Gintoki and Hasegawa Taizou to assist Shogun. Once again he leaves Shogun in the care of Gintoki and Hasegawa while he goes to cabaret club. In Episode 223, Matsudaira was the central character as Katsura Kotarou disguising as a maid called Ichihara Ezurako spying on him. Matsudaira recognized Katsura, but after Katsura helped him to rescue her daughter, he decided to let Katsura go with a warning that next time they meet it would be as enemies once again. Vacation Arc Matsudaira Katakuriko ordered the whole Shinsengumi on "vacation" to accompany the Shogun to a snowboarding exhibition in Episode 237, when in fact he just made Shinsengumi babysit Shogun because he didn't know anything about snowboarding. Courtesan of a Nation Arc Confessional Arc Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc Matsurdaira together with Kondo Isao gets sentenced to death because of their inability of had protecting the murdered Shogun. However. they both eventually got saved by the shinsegumi, Joui soldiers together with the Yorozuya. Silver Soul Arc Trivia *Based on Matsudaira Katamori (松平容保) who was military commissioner to maintain peace in Kyoto. As well as other units, Katamori had some control over the Shinsengumi. **Sorachi said Matsudaira's model is Robert De Niro. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Shinsengumi Category:Smoker Category:Wear sunshades Category:Gunmen